Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is a Five Nights at Freddy's enemy. He is the main antagonist of the franchise (Apart from the 3rd game) He appears in many, many, MANY What-If? Death Battles.... Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Freddy Fazbear vs Balloon Boy * Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman * Freddy Fazbear VS Chipper * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear vs Herobrine (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear vs Kayako Saeki * Freddy Fazbear vs Michelangelo the Turtle (Complete) * Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear (Complete) * Freddy vs ROB (Complete) With The Animatronics * Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics (Complete) * Ben Tennyson vs The Animatronics * Cool Cat vs Animatronics * Deadly Six vs The Animatronics * Animatronics vs Derelicts * Animatronics VS Eren Jaeger VS Slenderman * Finn and jake VS Original Animatronics * Jason Voorhees vs The Animatronics. (Complete) * Magikarp vs Animatronics (Complete) * The Animatronics VS Payday Gang * The phamtomhive servants vs the animatronics (Complete) * Primeval Animals vs The Animatronics * The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man (Complete) * Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics (Complete) * Slenderman vs. The Animatronics (Complete) * The Survivors VS The Animatronics (Complete) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * Wall-E and EVE vs The Animatronics * The Wattersons vs The Animatronics With Night 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 * Kurtis Stryker VS Night 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 Battle Royale * Five Night's at Freddy's Battle Royal * Freddy Fazbear Battle Royale * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale (Complete) * Weakling Battle Royale (Big the cat 10) Possible opponents *Sans (Undertale) History Once upon a time, a man in purple killed some kids which now inhabit the Animatronics of Freddy's Pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear is the leader of the animatronics and is usually seen on stage along side Bonnie and Chica. Arsenal *Knowledge of the Pizzeria *His suit kind of protects his endoskeleton *Has a microphone Strengths & Feats *Sneaky, almost barely able to be spotted unless close observation is given. *Has experience of killing night guards for about two weeks. (if counting the two games) *Supposedly strong enough to stuff a person into a suit Weaknesses * Recognizes people as metal endoskeletons without their costumes on after hours * Is dismantled in the second game * Inferior to his Parody counterpart Freddy Fuckboy FNAF World only powers * Pizza wheel, attacks foes with pizza * Birthday, raises stats of himself and all of his team * Gloom Song, lowers enemy attack * Esc Key, has a chance to instakill all enemys, dosn't work on bosses Gallery Old freddy gif.gif|Freddy's jumpscare in the second game. Freddy Fazbear jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare when the power goes out in the first game. freddy_fazbear_by_i6nis-d7x3wqt.png|3-D model from Garry's Mod Fazbear.png|Freddy alongside two endoskeletons skla.jpg|Freddy, alongside Bonnie and Chica, in the Celebrate poster in The Office Freddy_Fazbear_(FnaF2).png|Withered Freddy Fazbear freddy_fazbear_meme_by_dreggnik-d82ixqq.jpg|''Only you can prevent wildfires'' meme, which is a reference to Smokey the Bear Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy's regular jumpscare FREDDY_F.jpg|Freddy opening his mouth, showing parts of his endoskeleton freddy_meme_by_catcupcake-d7wxy18.jpg|You just got FREDDYED ioj;fei;heagihogtohi.jpg|FAZBEAR HUG!!! Adventure Freddy.gif|Freddy's apperence in FNAF world Trivia *He has other three counterparts: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy and Shadow Freddy. *Freddy and his gang have lost more battles than anyone else on this wiki. * Freddy, Dan Hibiki, Godzilla and Mewtwo have the most What-If Death Battles on this wiki so far. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Villains Category:Animatronics Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Combatants